leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Mad-Paced Getter
---- | catalognumber=SECL-1687 | recordcompany=Sony Music Japan | colorscheme=Kalos }} Mad-Paced Getter (Japanese: ゲッタバンバン Getta Banban) is the second opening theme of the . It debuted with XY055, replacing Mega V (Volt). It was replaced by in XY094. According to songwriter Sako, the lyrics of the song were written to expand the image of and . Following their respective goals and dreams as numerous as the , the song encourages everyone to fully get each one of them at a mad pace.Tomohisa Sako's Twitter account Opening animation OP Text ! Japanese ! English |- | この の な き ポケットモンスター・・・ ちぢめてポケモン！ 、サトシとポケモンたちの いと と いの がはじまる！ | The mysterious creatures of this planet Pocket Monsters... "Pokémon" for short! Now, the story of and Pokémon, Their meetings, adventures, and battles Are about to begin! |} |} Synopsis Characters * * * * * Jessie * James * Officer Jenny (XY055-XY070) * Ramos * Valerie * Olympia * Professor Sycamore (XY055-XY070) * Sawyer * Alain (XY071-XY093) * Lumiose City citizens (XY055-XY070) Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) (XY055-XY070) * ( ) (XY055-XY070) * ( ) (XY055-XY070; silhouette) * ( ) (XY071-XY093) * ( ) (XY055-XY060) * ( ) (XY061-XY093) * ( ) * ( ) (XY071-XY093) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) (XY055-XY060) * ( ) (XY061-XY093) * (Ramos's) * (Valerie's) * ( ) * ( ; Mega Charizard X) (XY071-XY093) * (Olympia's; one male and one female) * (XY055-XY070) * (XY055-XY070) * (XY055-XY070) * (XY055-XY070) * (XY055-XY070) Lyrics TV size ! Japanese ! English |- | |Just head on, head on! Thinking's only gonna slow you down When emotions like a There isn't a moment to waste, right? I won't lose, I won't run, no rain can last forever So I'll my tears out and then do a complete Just set off! The sky'll clear right up with a Hallelujah Sometimes we'll fight We've got passions so strong they're gonna So get rid of hesitation like the thunder You don't need logic to forge your own way So come on, pull open the future with your own hands I'm a mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter There's an unexplored future for me Oh yeah, just gotta face my fears Oh yeah, and I'll do it every time I'm a mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter I know I'm never alone Oh yeah, so I won't back down Oh yeah, let's head out into the dazzling future together Just say 1,2,3 and I'll be ready to go! Riding the s at our back! Let's crack on! Leap into an unexplored world |} |} Full version ! Japanese ! English |- | |Just head on, head on! Thinking's only gonna slow you down When emotions like a There isn't a moment to waste, right? I won't lose, I won't run, no rain can last forever So I'll my tears out and then do a complete Just set off! The sky'll clear right up with a Hallelujah Sometimes we'll fight We've got passions so strong they're gonna So get rid of hesitation like the thunder You don't need logic to forge your own way So come on, pull open the future with your own hands I'm a mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter There's an unexplored future for me Oh yeah, just gotta face my fears Oh yeah, and I'll do it every time I'm a mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter I know I'm never alone Oh yeah, so I won't back down Oh yeah, let's head out into the dazzling future together In fun times and some moments of distress Let's see what we can share You've got nothing to fear, right? Just head on, head on! Getting jumpy's only gonna slow you down With a go-for-broke style Just fly off! The road will show up Fire up your engine Kicking it to overdrive with a heart-pounding pace Stuff about being a wimp Set yourself into full speed and leave it in the dust The future has yet to be explored So come on, grab onto it with your own hands I'm a mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter There's an unexplored future for me Oh yeah, just gotta stretch my arms Oh yeah, and I'll do it every time I'm a mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter I know I'm never alone Oh yeah, so I'm not afraid Oh yeah, whatever future I face I know I can overcome it I'll get up every time So I'm never giving up Nor will I ever let Dreams remain to be dreams I'm a mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter There's an unexplored future for me Oh yeah, just gotta face my fears Oh yeah, and I'll do it every time I'm a mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter I know I'm never alone Oh yeah, so I'm not afraid Oh yeah, let's head out into the dazzling future together Just say 1,2,3 and I'll be ready to go! Riding the s at our back! Let's crack on! Leap into an unexplored world |} |} Opening animation spoilers * A Trainer, with a , will debut in the near future. Variant 1 * Ash catches a . * Ash's Goomy evolves into and later into . Variant 2 * Clemont's Luxio evolves into . * Serena's Fennekin evolves into . Variant 3 * Ash and Alain meet each other. * Ash catches a . * Serena catches an . Trivia * In the second variant, at the part where and her Pokémon are performing in a Pokémon Showcase, the outfits worn match those found on the Limited Pokémon Edition cover art. * The complete team roster shown in the second variant was valid for less than one episode, as evolved in the episode directly following 's evolution into . ** A similar error is present in the third variant; while Sawyer's Treecko was present in this variant, it evolved in the episode before was . * This song is featured in the game Dancing? Pokémon Band, made available with the Ver.1.1.0 update. * In the third variant, the scene featuring 's dancing is very similar to a scene in A Frolicking Find in the Flowers!. * Despite the fact that and Alain meeting each other was spoiled in the third variant, the two didn't actually meet until From A to Z!, the episode after this opening was replaced. Errors * In the first variant, during the scene of Ash and riding on the giant Poké Balls, and 's giant Poké Ball is seen cut off in one frame. * In the first variant and second variant, at the part where Ash is releasing his Pokémon, the toes on 's feet are colored white instead of dark blue. This error was later fixed in the third variant. * In the second variant and onwards, at the part where Serena is about to release her Pokémon, 's Poké Ball's pattern colors are swapped as she is holding it upside down. * In the third variant when falls to the ground, its eyelids are colored purple instead of black. This error was fixed in A Fashionable Battle! and onward. * In the third variant when Serena, Braixen, and Pancham are watching Eevee dancing on a rocky platform from afar, part of Serena's dress is colored red instead of pink. This error was fixed in Scary Hospitality! and onward. * In the first variant, at the part where the main characters and their Pokémon are looking at the sunset, 's pupils are black instead of yellow. In the same scene in second and third variants, Luxray's stomach is black instead of blue. File:OPJ18_error.png|Giant Poké Ball error in the first variant Variants are used to promote its premiere]] #XY055 - XY060: The original animation. #XY061 - XY070: The animation is updated to show with her new design, Ash's Sliggoo, Clemont's Luxray, and Serena's Braixen. #XY071 - XY093: The animation updated with the following changes: meeting Alain in place of appearing after Ramos, Valerie, and Olympia appeared; in place of Sliggoo and the scene of Goomy fully evolving to Goodra was replaced with Ash's Noibat falling to the ground and crying; and Ash's Gym Battle against Clemont and the view of Lumiose City were replaced with dancing on a rocky platform at night and Serena watching from afar with Braixen and . Besides these variants, from A Festival Trade! A Festival Farewell? through A Legendary Photo Op!, clips from Hoopa and the Clash of Ages were used in, replacing all the footage from the regular sequence, except for Ash and his friends' preparations at the beginning sequence, but only for the first airings on TV Tokyo. Gallery Group shots File:OPJ18 Ash Team variant 1.png|Ash's Pokémon in the first variant File:OPJ18 Serena Team variant 1.png|Serena's Pokémon in the first variant File:OPJ18 Clemont Team variant 1.png|Clemont's Pokémon in the first variant File:OPJ18 Ash Team variant 2.png|Ash's Pokémon in the second variant File:OPJ18 Serena Team variant 2.png|Serena's Pokémon in the second and third variant File:OPJ18 Clemont Team variant 2.png|Clemont's Pokémon in the second and third variant File:OPJ18 Ash Team variant 3.png|Ash's Pokémon in the third variant File:OPJ18 Everyone variant 1.png|The entire group in the first variant File:OPJ18 Everyone variant 2.png|The entire group in the second variant File:OPJ18 Everyone variant 3.png|The entire group in the third variant File:OPJ18.png|Final shot in the first variant File:OPJ18V2.png|Final shot in the second variant File:OPJ18V3.png|Final shot in the third variant Gym Leaders scene File:OPJ18 Ramos and Gogoat Variant 1.png|Ramos and his Gogoat in the first and second variant File:OPJ18 Valerie and Spritzee Variant 1.png|Valerie and her Spritzee in the first and second variant File:OPJ18 Olympia and Meowstic Variant 1.png|Olympia and her two Meowstic in the first and second variant File:OPJ18 Clemont.png|Clemont in the first and second variant File:OPJ18 Clemont and Ash.png|Ash and Clemont in the first and second variant File:OPJ18 Ramos and Gogoat Variant 2.png|Ramos and his Gogoat in the third variant File:OPJ18 Valerie and Spritzee Variant 2.png|Valerie and her Spritzee in the third variant File:OPJ18 Olympia and Meowstic Variant 2.png|Olympia and her two Meowstic in the third variant File:OPJ18 Alain and Mega Charizard X.png|Alain and his Mega Charizard X in the third variant File:OPJ18 Alain Ash and Pikachu.png|Ash and Alain in the third variant Other scenes File:OPJ18 Serena Performance variant 1.png|Serena performing in the first variant File:OPJ18 Pokémon Performance variant 1.png|Pancham and Fennekin in the first variant File:OPJ18 Ash Sliggoo.png|Ash's Sliggoo in the first and second variant File:OPJ18 Clemont and Bunnelby VS Ash and Pikachu.png|Ash and Clemont battling in the first and second variants File:OPJ18 Serena Performance variant 2.png|Serena performing in the second and third variant File:OPJ18 Pokémon Performance variant 2.png|Pancham and Braixen in the second and third variant File:OPJ18 Ash Noibat.png|Ash's Noibat in the third variant File:OPJ18 Serena Pancham Braixen and Eevee.png|Serena and her Pokémon watching Eevee dance in the third variant Staff References Category:Japanese opening themes es:OPJ18 it:Getta banban ja:ゲッタバンバン zh:收服一切